J'ai 17 ans, et je ne veux plus tuer
by karin-kr1
Summary: Une cellule et deux êtres opposés pour l'habiter...


J'ai quinze ans et je ne veux plus tuer  
  
Moi ? Ah ! T'imagines tout de même pas que je vais te donner mon nom alors que tous ces cul-terreux me tabassent toute la journée pour le connaître. Appelle-moi 01. Mon prof m'a toujours appelé comme ça, ça me dépaysera pas trop. Ouais pas un tout court : ZERO UN. Comme ça qu'il m'appelait. Zéro un, ici, zéro un par là. Zéro un tire, zéro un esquive, zéro un massacre. Pire qu'un chien. Au moins, un chien a l'affection de son maître, un chien peut espérer une caresse en récompense à son obéissance. J'étais un chien qui attendait l'éternel susucre, l'éternelle friandise, j'aurais pu attendre longtemps ! Repasse-moi la bouteille, tu veux ? Ce que je fiche dans ce trou à rats ? Surtout avec toi ! Ben, ce foutu gundam soi-disant indestructible et son système infaillible ont pété les plombs, au sens figuré et propre du terme. A ce qu'il paraît, l'explosion a rasé l'herbe à cinq kilomètres à la ronde, démembré une vingtaine de mobils, pété une quinzaine de pompe à essence et pas que du sans plomb. Imagine le feu d'artifice. Vise un peu ça : la muraille de Chine, le premier édifice humain que l'on peut contempler depuis les colonies et en seconde position le cratère fait par le fier pilote 01 du gundam wing. Déjà vide la bouteille ? Tiens j'aurais pas cru que ça descendrait si vite. Malgré ça, je ne suis pas mort. Tes gars commencent vraiment à douter là. Sauter d'un immeuble m'a pas tué, alors l'explosion. C'était prévisible. Parfois je me dis que Dieu ne veut pas de moi. Attention, pas que je crois en en toutes ces fadaises. Ca c'est le rayon de D. 02. Enfin, ça l'était. J'aurais du être seul pour cette mission mais ce crétin a insisté pour m'accompagner. Une intuition, il prétendait que c'était une intuition. Résultat des courses : le fier et con de pilote 01 s'en est tiré alors que le baka natté qui s'évertuait à le protéger au péril de sa propre vie n'en a pas réchappé. Entre nous, le baka c'est plus ce connard de 01 que le 02. Sa raison de vivre. Il appelait ça sa raison de vivre. Et j'ai même pas cherché à la connaître, à savoir ce qui se tramait derrière son visage. Et je ne le saurai jamais. Tu sais ce qu'ont été les dernières paroles de cet abruti ? « Not gonna get you » Je te jure, même pas foutu de parler correctement ! Il fallait qu'il se mette à parler dans sa langue natale. Je suppose que de toute façon, je ne risque pas de savoir ce que ça signifie. Tu m'imagines débarquer devant Treize et lui demander l'air le plus naturel du monde : « pourriez-vous me servir de traducteur en plus de votre fonction de tortionnaire s'il vous plaît ? ». Et bah dis-moi, c'est un vrai stock de bouteilles que t'as là ! T'as jamais pensé à en faire des bombes ? Un petit bout de ta magnifique chemise maculée de terre, de boue et de sang coincée dans le goulot, une étincelle et le garde en faction devant la porte ne devrait plus poser le moindre problème. Ou tiens, un autre usage : la coincer, de préférence ébréchée, dans un endroit d'une certaine personne. N'empêche que c'est toi qui en fait le meilleur emploi. T'en es à ta cinquième ou je me trompe ? Bref, il est mort. 02 est mort. C'est étrange. J'arrive pas à réaliser. J'ai l'impression de l'entendre débiter son habituel flot de conneries. J'ai l'impression qu'il va surgir, une grenade dans la main droite et un flingue dans l'autre, son holster mal fixé et hurlant « On s'arrache ». Ils m'ont montré son cadavre. Montré. façon de dire. Il était vraiment en sale état. Pire que moi . Et pourtant, on ne peut pas dire que je sois entièrement constitué là ! La personne qui débarquerait à cet instant se demanderait si je suis pas la réincarnation d'une momie ou si j'ai pas été pris en otage par des stylistes enragés. Mort. Mort. Mort. Peut-être que son Dieu l'a accueilli finalement. En tout cas, c'est clair qu'Il n'a pas voulu de moi. Tiens un rayon de lumière, c'est inhabituel dans ce cul de fosse. Ah ! Je crois que c'est ma séance de tabassement quotidienne. Passe-moi une bouteille. La dernière. Pour la route.  
  
***  
  
Il est parti pour sa visite quotidienne. Je n'ai plus vraiment la notion du temps mais, au vu des phases de lumière et d'obscurité, je dirai. cinq jours. Cinq jours passés à me morfondre en compagnie d'un soldat de quinze ans la majeure partie du temps plus bourré qu'un porc. Ou peut-être quatre. Ou peut-être six. A présent, c'est l'heure de ma visite. Moi je suis verni : ce sont des visites à domiciles et d'ordre purement professionnel. Tiens je crois que c'est lui. Il a une façon de marcher qui lui est caractéristique : son talon raclant légèrement le sol, sa longue veste faisant le boulot de femmes de ménage hypothétiques. J'aime le son grave et feutré de sa voix lorsqu'il réclame les clefs de ma nouvelle demeure : un réduit de deux mètres sur quatre, poussiéreux, éclairé par une haute lucarne grillagée envahie de toiles d'araignée et dont le coin supérieur droit fait office de cellier. Demeure tenue en copropriété. Enfin. en tripropriété : moi, le pilote 01 et, en nombre largement supérieur, les rats. Une colonie de rats. On les entend grouiller à travers les murs, leurs queues visqueuses glisser sur le sol humide, leurs dents claquer de faim et surtout, leurs yeux rouges percer les ténèbres. Je bénis l'heureux créateur de la mort-aux-rats. Sitôt sorti de ce bas de fosse, inutile de préciser qu'un certain général de mes deux va m'entendre. Sa compta va souffrir. Dès que je revois la lumière du jour, je lance une campagne de dératisation dans toute la comté. La base. Mais en observant l'air soucieux clairement inscrit sur son visage, je crois que mes pulsions meurtrières devront être ajournées. Et merde ! Je suis payé, et bien, pour être soldat, pas pour être taulard ! Mais il paraît que cette cohabitation forcée et intensive pourrait porter ses fruits. Pour ma part, je persiste à penser que si 01 se souvient même de son matricule dans une dizaine de jours on sera verni. Il recule, un air vague de dégoût passe furtivement sur son visage, mais pas assez rapide pour que je ne le remarque pas.  
  
- Si toi aussi, tu avais passé cinq jours dans un placard à balais avec des rats en guise d'hôtes et une caisse de cinquante bouteilles de vodka comme seule nourriture disponible, exception faite du sol en terre battu, tu aurais du mal à sentir la rose, m'entends-je l'avertir, en guise de préambule. Il s'assoit à même le sol, en face de moi, s'accaparant ainsi le seul endroit de la cellule qui ne soit pas maculé d'alcool. - Six, corrige-t-il machinalement. Aucun résultat pour l'instant ? demande- t-il, plus comme une affirmation que comme une interrogation. Il a délibérément ignoré ma remarque. Tel que je le connais, il a déjà oublié ce que je viens de dire, omnibulé par le désir de vengeance qui le tenaille depuis des semaines. Il fait la guerre plus par fierté personnelle que par réelle désir de paix. J'en connais une qui doit se jeter la tête contre les murs de lui avoir déchargé la responsabilité de Romfeller. - On ne peut pas dire que ta stratégie soit efficace, bien au contraire. Je parie qu'il a reçu pendant sa formation des cours de résistance à l'alcool, module vodka, et qu'il a été un élève exemplaire. Il tient aussi bien l'alcool qu'une éponge déshydratée. - Je ne sais plus vraiment quelle attitude adopter. Il résiste à tout. J'espère pour toi qu'il cèdera un jour, ce serait vraiment dommage que tu pourrisses en prison. C'est une plaisanterie. Une putain de plaisanterie. Et pas drôle de surcroît. Et il est reparti. Sans même un sourire, sans même un coup d'?il. Finalement, nous ne sommes pas si différents 01 et moi. Toujours à attendre et jamais à recevoir. Pire que des chiens.  
  
***  
  
L'alcool m'aide à supporter les coups. Je ressens toujours la douleur, mais elle est plus diffuse, moins violente. Les premiers jours, ils s'étaient armés de lourdes barres métalliques. Mais ces abrutis avaient complètement oublié de m'attacher solidement. Bilan : à la fin de la séance, leurs quatre gardes étaient mûrs pour une bonne et longue thérapie à l'hosto. Seulement, Treize ne refait pas deux fois la même erreur. Et je l'apprends à mes dépends depuis cinq jours. Au début, j'analysais les caractéristiques de la pièce dans laquelle je me situais, la force physique de mes tortionnaires, les possibilités de fuite. Je n'en prends même plus la peine à présent. Les salles de baston sont complètement insonorisées, chaque séance se fait dans une salle différente de la précédente. Ces dernières ne comportent ni grille d'aération ni bouche de ventilation. L'air se renouvelle par de minuscules ouvertures protégées par des grillages soudés à même la pierre. Et leur meilleur atout : les gardes sont des armures à glace doublées de crétins profonds. Incapables de fournir le moindre plan de la base. Je doute même qu'ils connaissent leur propre nom. Et l'éternelle question : « quel est ton nom, 01 ? » Navré mais prof J m'a formellement interdit de le dévoiler. C'était même ma première mission. Et je n'y ai jamais failli. Ils ne sauront rien. Rien. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre.  
  
***  
  
C'est la première fois qu'on me le ramène dans un état aussi critique. Il ne tient même plus sur ses jambes. La seule chose qu'il n'ait pas lâchée c'est cette bouteille. Cette bouteille avec laquelle il a saigné et égorgé la dizaine de gardes chargés de le frapper. Treize m'a quitté précipitamment tout à l'heure. Je pensais que monsieur habitué des belles chambres aérées, propres et confortables n'appréciait que modérément le charme de la cellule mais il a du recevoir un appel urgent. Je ne comprends pas cette folie meurtrière qui anime 01 Lorsqu'il est revenu, il m'a vraiment effrayé. Et pourtant, peu de personne peuvent se vanter d'y être parvenu. Et encore moins d'être resté en vie ensuite. Je ne tue que par extrême nécessité. Quand je considère qu'aucune autre solution n'est envisageable. Lui, il tue, non pas par plaisir, parce qu'il est conditionné pour. Je n'ai absolument rien qui puisse soulager sa douleur. Et comble de malchance, il pleut. La température a bien chuté de cinq ou six degrés. Avec ses blessures, s'il n'attrape pas la crève. et si elles ne suppurent pas. Je ne peux pas le laisser dans un tel état. En être réduit à panser votre ennemi. Enfin, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment considéré comme mon ennemi. Lui si. Mince, il grelotte. Et pas la moindre couverture à l'horizon. Je ne peux pas le laisser dans un tel état sans même essayer de lui épargner des souffrances que j'aurais pu essayer de soulager. Je suis contré et forcé de le faire. Pas plus tard qu'une semaine, dire que je le faisais avec Treize.  
  
***  
  
Chaleur. Comment peut-il faire aussi chaud ? Bien-être. La sensation réconfortante d'un corps blotti contre le mien. Sécurité. Deux bras musclés enlacés autour de mon torse. Et à ma connaissance, nous ne sommes que deux ici. Donc, par élimination, une seule et unique personne susceptible d'être celle dont le corps est collé au mien. Si j'écoutais la voix de J, je devrais profiter de la situation pour me débarrasser définitivement de lui. Si j'écoute mon instinct, je devrais me rendormir et profiter de cet instant tant que j'en ai l'occasion. Et la voix de Duo qui me conseille de rembarrer cet abruti de prof sénile et de me fier à mon instinct. Ce serait très stupide de ne pas profiter de cette chaleur. Très stupide. Et je ne suis encore complètement stupide.  
  
***  
  
Cette semaine passée à ne rien faire, excepté boire, m'a un peu ramolli mais mes sens de soldat ne sont pas encore complètement émoussés. Il est réveillé. La tension dans ses muscles, dans la pièce est presque palpable. Il doit être en proie à un combat intérieur. Je me doute de sa réaction. Il va me sauter dessus ou tiens même m'égorger avec une des bouteilles qui traîne. J'ai été stupide. Vraiment stupide. Je n'ai pas pu capter sa confiance en une semaine à peine. Et ma misérable vie va s'achever ici, dans une cellule moisie rongée par les rats.  
  
***  
  
Amusant. Il se prépare à ce que je l'attaque. Etais-je donc aussi prévisible ? Je n'aurais jamais cru que je puisse trouver une quelconque situation amusante enfermé dans un cul de fosse d'oz. Il attends. En vain. Je suis fatigué. Et puis j'en ai ma claque de tuer.  
  
***  
  
Surprise. Comment est-ce possible ? Alors là. j'envisageais toutes les possibilités mais pas celle-ci. Surtout pas celle-ci. 


End file.
